Sport rackets used in games such as racquet ball, tennis, court tennis, squash, squash tennis, badminton, and lacrosse can be separated into two major groups: metal frames, and wooden or filled plastic frames. Many people prefer the metal rackets, and many people prefer the wooden or plastic variety. It is impossible to quantitatively define the physical properties of the various rackets which cause this difference in preference; but it has been shown experimentally that by stiffening a plastic frame, while keeping essentially the same weight and cross-section, most people consider that the racket has been improved. Typically the statement is: "the power of steel with the control and impact damping of wood."